Code Rouge
by slakware
Summary: Ma participation au concours The last songfic Contest du forum Damn Addict Lemon. Histoire inspirée par une chanson qui se trouve être Closer de Nine Inch Nails. Rated M - Slash - Triangle amoureux - OS


_Voici ma participation à «__**The « last songfic » Contest**__» (que j'avais oublié de poster sur mon compte à la fin du concours… :/)_

_**ATTENTION !**__ Cet OS comporte un __**SLASH (relation homosexuelle)**__, ainsi qu'un triangle amoureux : __**TENEZ-EN COMPTE !**_

_Un énorme merci à ma Chérie __**Htray**__ pour sa correction efficace et rapide (encore et toujours :D) ainsi qu'à Ninie, la Queen du forum !_

_Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon grâce à ce lien : __damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr__/ (enlever les espaces)_

* * *

« Bon les filles, code rouge. »

« Code rouge ? » Dit Alice.

« Hum, hum. »

« Code rouge ? »

« Oui Rose. »

Rosalie met sa main sur mon front pour faire je ne sais quoi. Elles se regardent avec Alice et ont une de ces conversations silencieuses que je ne comprends pas. Au bout d'un – long – moment, elles m'entraînent sur le canapé en me prenant chacune une main, nous faisant nous asseoir.

« Explique-nous tout. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer les filles ! Code rouge et c'est tout ! »

« Dis-nous ma puce. » Me demande Alice avec ce regard du chat potté.

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Plus vite je leur dirai, plus vite on pourra se préparer.

« J'en ai marre les filles. Marre d'être seule, marre de ressembler à une geek, marre d'être la petite Bella sans défense qu'on ne regarde jamais. Marre d'avoir des petits amis qui ont le sexe de la taille d'un gamin de dix ans. Je veux changer. Je veux sortir, m'éclater et surtout, je veux prendre un putain de pied d'enfer en m'envoyant en l'air avec un mec que je ne connais pas. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais parlé autant sans m'arrêter de ma vie.

Je leur laisse le temps d'assimiler mes paroles pour les voir, quelques minutes après mon monologue, sauter sur le canapé comme deux collégiennes en chaleur au concert de Bieber et les entendre crier comme des furies au temps de Patrick Bruel.

**oOo**

Nous voici maintenant au Hell's Night, un club que je ne connais pas du tout, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, contrairement à mes amies qui viennent ici régulièrement. Cette boîte est bondée et il y a du choix dans la gent masculine.

J'ai envie de me déchaîner ce soir et les filles en profitent. Nous sirotons nos cocktails et matons tout ce qui s'y trouve. On s'échauffe sur la piste de danse et l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité m'aide à me sentir bien dans ma peau.

« C'est bientôt les musiques sensuelles, venez ! » Rose hurle à nos oreilles et Alice devient folle de joie. Je les suis, parce que j'ai décidé d'être moins coincée.

Je dois dire qu'ils ont un choix excellent et je me prends au jeu avec les filles, nous collant et nous frottant sans vergogne.

Je repère un mec qui me fixe, beau gosse, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il pose son verre sur le bar et s'avance vers moi. Une barbe de quelques jours est installée sur son visage d'ange déchu. Voilà à quoi il ressemble. Ses cheveux sont en batailles et je me surprends à vouloir tirer dessus. Ses yeux verts brillent de malice.

Il passe derrière moi au moment où la musique change et il me plaque contre son torse. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et descendent le long de mes bras, me donnant des frissons agréables. Il attrape mes mains et les fait passer derrière sa nuque que je crochète. Ses doigts glissent dans le sens inverse pour venir se poser sur mes hanches, me faisant bouger en rythme avec lui.

Je sens sa barbe me gratter délicieusement le cou et son souffle est près de mon oreille.

« Je m'appelle Edward. »

Il me retourne habilement et je me retrouve coincée sous son regard intense.

« Bella. »

« Enchanté Bella. »

Il me fait un baisemain digne du début du vingtième siècle ainsi qu'un sourire en coin à tomber par terre et je suis déjà sous son charme. Je commence à avoir chaud à cause des images pas très catholiques qui arrivent en masse dans ma tête.

Je sens une chaleur venir derrière moi. Je jette un coup d'œil et découvre un type aussi grand qu'Edward. Ses cheveux blonds sont aussi magnifiques que ceux de mon nouveau pote et je suis troublée par ses yeux bleus. Il est beau comme un Dieu !

Edward me sort de ma contemplation.

« C'est Jasper. Jasper, voici Bella. »

Ledit Jasper se penche vers moi, frôlant ma joue de ses lèvres douces.

« Je suis vraiment ravi de te rencontrer Bella. »

« Salut Jasper. »

Seraient-ils gay ?

J'ai bizarrement de plus en plus chaud et je décide que je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec ces deux hommes. Je tourne une page et celle-ci est définitivement plus intéressante que l'autre.

Je me rends subitement compte que j'ai quatre mains sur mon corps. Elles sont partout, chaudes, douces et puissantes à la fois. J'imagine ce qu'elles pourraient me faire ailleurs et je sens mon ventre se contracter.

Je danse collé-serré avec deux hommes et j'aime ça.

Jasper me sort de ma rêverie.

« Ça te dirait de monter danser avec nous là-haut Bella ? »

Je pèse le pour et le contre, après tout je ne connais pas ces hommes et en plus ils sont deux. Edward doit le sentir car il réplique aussitôt :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, nous sommes les gérants de cette boîte et je peux t'affirmer que nous n'avons aucune envie de la voir fermer définitivement. »

« De plus, » rajoute Jasper « nous sommes de véritables gentlemen. »

_Nouvelle page… code rouge._

« Pourquoi pas ! Mais je préviens mes copines. »

Ils hochent la tête à l'unisson et j'envoie un texto à mes deux amies. Pas la peine de les chercher, elles me harcèleraient de questions et pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune réponse à leur fournir.

Jasper me tend sa main droite, Edward la gauche et je les laisse m'emmener dans un dédalle de couloirs.

J'atterris dans une pièce très chic où trône un bureau majestueux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella ? » Demande Edward. Je secoue la tête parce que là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de prendre un pied d'enfer comme convenu.

La musique du Hell's night se répercute contre les murs et le jeu sensuel commence. Une musique que je connais bien – pour avoir fantasmé dessus à plusieurs reprises – débute et mon sang pulse entre mes jambes.

Jasper s'approche de moi, tel un félin. Ses mains douces et chaudes se posent sur mes joues et sa bouche trouve la mienne. Ce mec embrasse divinement bien. Il me fait pencher la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Edward en profite pour dégager les cheveux de mon cou et lécher la partie sensible sous mon oreille.

Je gémis et me colle un peu plus contre Jasper, appréciant la grosseur dans son pantalon qui bute contre mon bas-ventre.

« Viens avec moi… » Dit-il.

Il m'amène dans une pièce qui se trouve être une chambre, Edward à notre suite.

Je ne perds pas de temps et commence à déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il s'occupe de faire subir le même sort à celle de son ami. La vision de ses pectoraux me mets l'eau à la bouche et je me surprends à poser celle-ci dessus, aspirant ses tétons entre mes lèvres. J'obtiens un gémissement de sa part pendant que je sens Edward me déshabiller.

Nous sommes rapidement nus et nous touchons mutuellement. Edward fredonne les paroles à mon oreille.

**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you **  
_(Tu me laisses te violer, tu me laisses te profaner)_

Jasper enchaîne aussitôt.

**You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you**  
_(Tu me laisses te pénétrer, tu me laisses te compliquer)_

« Mon Dieu… »

Je me consume littéralement.

Je ne sais pas de quelle façon je me retrouve allongée sur le lit mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, ce sont les mains qui me font m'ouvrir les jambes et la bouche qui se pose à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je ferme les yeux sous ces sensations extraordinaires.

Mes mains partent à la recherche d'un corps à toucher. Je sens des abdominaux sous mes doigts et je halète lorsque je sens une partie beaucoup plus douce et chaude. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, ouvre les yeux et vois Jasper qui me regarde toucher son sexe.

Je sursaute et resserre ma main sur lui quand la langue d'Edward caresse mes plis et vient tourner autour de mon clitoris.

**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell**  
_(Aide-moi j'ai déchiré mes entrailles, aide-moi je n'ai plus d'âme à vendre)_

« Oh… oui… »

Jasper rejette la tête en arrière. J'en profite pour me redresser légèrement et le prendre en bouche, tout en imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient à sa base.

« Bella, tu as un goût incroyable. » Susurre Edward.

« Laisse-moi la goûter. »

Jasper sort de ma bouche et échange sa position avec Edward qui se met sur mon côté et rampe jusqu'à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser. La pression monte, nous nous dévorons mutuellement et j'agrippe ses cheveux parce que j'en veux plus. Il dévie vers mon cou et descend sur mes seins.

La langue de Jasper me touche et je crie lorsque je le sens aspirer mon bourgeon.

**Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself**  
_(Aide-moi la seule chose qui agit sur moi, aide-moi à m'échapper de moi-même)_

Il maintient mes hanches tout en me dévorant. J'attrape les draps au moment où deux doigts me pénètrent.

« Viens voir Edward comment elle est trempée ! »

« Attends, j'arrive. »

Mon ventre se contracte au moment où Edward en met un troisième. J'essaie de me tortiller comme je peux malgré leur poids sur mon corps, mes hanches bougent en rythme de leurs mouvements dans mon antre.

« S'il vous plaît… »

« Qui veux-tu en premier Bella ? »

Je siffle de frustration, ils ont décidé de me faire perdre la tête.

« Les deux… peu importe… du moment que vous finissez ce que vous avez commencé. »

Ils se regardent, eux aussi ont une conversation silencieuse que je suis incapable de comprendre. Ils se sourient, de la façon dont seuls deux mâles peuvent le faire dans un moment pareil.

« Ok… » Répond Edward.

Il se hisse à nouveau vers moi et s'occupe de ma poitrine pendant que j'attrape son membre pour le soulager. Je vois Jasper, au-dessus de moi, en train de mettre un préservatif. Ce mec transpire le sexe. Il me fait un clin d'œil tout en poussant puissamment dans mon vagin, me faisant crier de plaisir.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**  
_(Je veux te baiser comme un animal)_  
**I want to feel you from the inside**  
_(Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur)_  
**I want to fuck you like an animal**  
_(Je veux te baiser comme un animal)_  
**My whole existence is flawed**  
_(Mon existence entière est défectueuse)_  
**You get me closer to god**  
_(Tu me rapproches de dieu)_

Edward se redresse, place ses genoux de chaque côté de ma tête et présente sa queue à l'entrée de ma bouche que j'ouvre automatiquement. Je l'aspire, le tête et le lèche sans répit, le laissant s'enfoncer et prendre un rythme qui lui convient. Je viens à sa rencontre, le voulant plus profondément en moi.

Jasper coulisse en moi de plus en plus vite. Les sons autour de nous, accompagnés de cette musique me transportent dans un autre monde. La boule dans mon ventre grossit et je me surprends à ne pas vouloir qu'elle éclate maintenant.

Edward se retire et Jasper roule sur le dos.

« Viens ma puce. » Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la prends et enfourche Jasper qui me guide à l'aide de ses mains posées sur mes hanches. C'est une nouvelle sensation, je le sens plus profondément en moi dans cette position.

Je sens le regard d'Edward dans mon dos pendant que je coulisse lentement sur Jasper. Il s'approche, il est proche. Il me colle, attrape ma nuque puis fait descendre sa main sur ma colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts glissent sur ma fente et il en insère un dans mon vagin.

« Oh Edward… je te sens toucher ma queue à l'intérieur. »

Jasper est en extase, il est beau. Edward fait sortir son doigt et le présente à ma petite entrée. Je stoppe tous mouvements.

« Bella ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Oui… » Je murmure. Je gémis. Il s'enfonce tandis que Jasper ne bouge plus. Il sort, puis entre de nouveau.

« C'est bon… Edward… encore… »

**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings**  
_(Tu peux avoir mon isolement, tu peux avoir la haine qu' elle apporte)_  
**You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything**  
_(Tu peux avoir mon absence de foi, tu peux avoir tout de moi)_  
**Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell**  
_(Aide-moi à démolir ma raison, aide-moi c'est ton sexe que je peux sentir)_  
**Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else**  
_(Aide moi tu me rends parfait, aide-moi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre)_

Il continue ses va-et-vient pendant que je reprends un rythme lent sur Jasper. Ce dernier titille mes pointes durcies, tirant dessus quelques fois. Edward mouille ses doigts de cyprine et en glisse un deuxième. Il embrasse ma nuque et lape mon lobe au passage. Ma tête par en arrière sur son épaule.

« Mon Dieu Bella, tu es si serrée ! » Gémit-il.

Il appuie sur mon dos pour me faire m'allonger sur Jasper.

« Tu seras plus ouverte comme ça. »

Ses mots me grisent et j'ai envie qu'il se dépêche, j'ai envie de les avoir en moi tous les deux. Tout de suite.

« Vas-y Edward… je ne tiens plus. »

Je le regarde mettre un préservatif ainsi que du lubrifiant. Il en étale aussi sur ses doigts qu'il réinsère en moi. C'est froid mais ça fait du bien. Je mouille encore plus, ça glisse énormément et c'est bon. Jasper fait quelques allers-retours avant qu'Edward ne se place à moitié sur moi et présente son gland à mon entrée.

Jasper gémit, je crie, Edward siffle, il entre lentement par petites poussées. Il progresse, allant d'avant en arrière.

Maintenant enfoncés jusqu'à la garde, ils me remplissent tous les deux. Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas honte et j'adore ça. Je bouge contre Jasper et mes deux hommes comprennent le signal.

**Through every forest, above the trees**  
_(A travers chaque forêt, au dessus des arbres)_  
**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees**  
_(Dans mon estomac, égratigné mes genoux)_  
**I drink the honey inside your hive**  
_(Je bois le miel dans ta ruche)_  
**You are the reason I stay alive**  
_(Tu es ma raison de vivre)_

Ils synchronisent leurs rythmes, je me sens étirée de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Jasper tient mes hanches et Edward se cramponne à mes épaules. Je n'ai presque aucune liberté de mouvements. Je ne peux que subir leurs assauts et je me sens complètement déconnectée du monde qui m'entoure. Je ne suis que jouissance et mes yeux commencent à se remplir d'étoile. Leurs poussées sont puissantes, nous sommes tous les trois en sueur. Ils touchent chacun un point sensible, mes muscles se raidissent et je sais ce que ça annonce.

« Je… je vais… putain ! »

« Vas-y Bella, prend ton pied. » Me dit Edward.

« Jouis pour nous ma puce. » Renchéri Jasper.

Cette dernière phrase me fait basculer dans les limbes de la jouissance. Je crie de plaisir, mon vagin se contracte autour de leurs sexes, les garçons m'empoignent tous les deux en même temps, me compriment entre leurs corps, ils poussent une dernière fois et éjaculent tour à tour.

Nous sommes un trio de hurlement. Notre orgasme est long, je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel.

Edward et moi nous écroulons sur Jasper et nous reprenons tous notre souffle difficilement. Je suis collante et heureuse de l'être.

« Bella… Edward, après ce qu'on vient de faire, je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de vous ! »

Nous éclatons de rire et Edward poursuit.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Jasper. »

Ils me regardent en souriant et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

« On pourrait peut-être commencer par prendre une douche, non ? »


End file.
